The invention relates to a valve actuation system with a drive device, equipped with an axial extension, which comprises an actuating drive with an axial drive output side intended for coupling with a valve and an axial rear side opposite this, wherein the actuating drive has on its axial rear side a mounting interface for the attachment of an auxiliary device which interacts with the actuating drive, for example an indicator module, a control head or a positioner.
A valve actuation system of this type known from EP 1 643 175 B1 possesses an elongated drive device which is mounted, with an axial drive output side forward, on a valve designed in particular as a process valve. The valve, often also described as a valve armature, contains a valve member which can be positioned in different operating positions with the aid of the drive device in order to control a fluid flow. For the purpose of actuating the valve member, the drive device contains a pneumatic actuating drive which has on its axial rear side facing away from the valve a standardised mounting interface which makes possible the optional connection of different designs of control modules. A disadvantage of this design is that the different designs of control modules need to be equipped with standardised mating interfaces specifically matched to the standardised interface, which makes the manufacture of the control modules or any other auxiliary devices which are to be attached to the actuating drive more expensive. Alternatively, the use of adapters is conceivable, which would however be associated with additional manufacturing and assembly costs.